


what to expect when you're not expecting

by gaily-daily (passionateartist)



Series: won't you hold my heart [12]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Baby Dan, M/M, but not really, the horrors of parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25947520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionateartist/pseuds/gaily-daily
Summary: Last Christmas I gave you my heart. And the very next day you show up at my college with a baby.
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Vlad Masters
Series: won't you hold my heart [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557736
Comments: 11
Kudos: 110





	what to expect when you're not expecting

**Author's Note:**

> this whole thing is TheLonesomeWriter's fault. They're working on a story with baby!Dan and when I heard about it my mind went wild with possibilities and then spat this out.

"Oh my god, Danny! Someone's baby daddy is outside and he is a _fox_!"

Danny tries to block Kristi out. It was a little rude, but he really wasn't in the mood today. He hadn't been in the mood for months. He felt constantly drained and tired. He would have chalked it up to the emotional turmoil that followed in Vlad's wake, but his powers had been on the fritz too. Maybe some sort of ghost cold? Do ghosts get colds? Vlad would have known. 

Ugh. Vlad.

"I wonder who he's waiting for? Whoever that girl is she's lucky! He looks loaded! Though he does look vaguely familiar. I just can't put my finger on why."

Danny opens his mouth to tell Kristi that she really shouldn't admire women who trap guys into relationships by having their baby. But thinks better of it and shuts his mouth. Kristi had one of those minds that was impossible to reason with. Not because she wasn't open-minded, or even that she was too stubborn in her ways. It was just because she didn't _get_ it. She didn't understand.

The professor comes in and starts the class. Danny opens up his notebook and flips through to find where he last left off in his notes. 

The hour flies by pretty fast and soon Danny is packing up his stuff again. Kristi is right on his heels, though now rambling about one of her girlfriends. Danny marvels at how a person can talk so much without realizing that the other party isn't interested in what they have to say. Her and Mateo were good friends but Danny just didn't really mesh well with Kristi. Unfortunately she didn't get the memo. She assumed that because they were both friends with the same person that meant they had to be close friends too. 

Once they step outside Danny's attention is immediately caught by a man sitting on the bench. Kristi nudges his arm.

"Omg he's still here! He's even more handsome up close!"

Vlad is exhibiting a shady sunglasses-at-night vibe that is disrupting the baby carrier here sitting beside him. Feeling eyes on him, Vlad lifts his head up to meet Danny's gaze. He stands.

"We need to talk."

Danny can feel Kristi having a meltdown beside him. ("OMG you know him?!?")

"I'll catch up with you later." He tells her without taking his eyes off of Vlad. 

That girl's going to force him to tell her everything if he allows her to corner him after this. He's not looking forward to that conversation. But compared to Vlad it would be a cakewalk.

Vlad indicates for him to follow him as he picks up the baby carrier. Against his better judgement, Danny walks after him. Questions burn on his tongue. Anger burns in his throat. 

He waits until they're in the limo and the doors are shut before he says anything.

"Really Vlad? Baby-napping now? Honestly didn't take you for the type."

Vlad ignores the jab. He places his hands in his lap and stares right at him. It's penetrating and open. Danny resists the urge to swallow.

"Do you remember what happened at the Christmas party?"

Danny blinks. He wasn't serious was he?

Vlad's face is impenetrable. He was.

What kind of non sequitur was that? Had he really become that lazy in steering the conversation? Yes he remembered the Christmas party! No he didn't care to remember! The memories still haunt his dreams.

(Very nice, very _detailed_ dreams.)

 _"Yes."_ Danny snaps. He wants to immediately get off this subject. They successfully ignore each other for a year and then all of a sudden Vlad pops up out of the blue and wants to talk about it? Fuck that.

Danny looks back at the baby. A smirk forms on his face. 

"So is this your kid or what?"

He laughs. Vlad doesn't. 

"You get lonely old man? Needed a rebound and she saddle you with a kid?"

Vlad says nothing. His face is grave.

The chuckle fades away pathetically. Danny looks back at the carrier. Vlad wasn't the type of person to go looking for a rebound. 

"Vlad I was kidding. Please tell me this isn't your _actual--"_

Vlad takes the baby out of the carrier and holds it up. Every word that Danny had been about to say dies in his throat. It's skin is blue. It's _blue_. It's hair is a fierce stark white. He's about to ask what the hell Vlad was doing with someone's ghost baby when he pauses at the symbol on the child's chest. 

_What the--_

"Fuck."

-

He can feel himself freaking out. He's freaking out. But there's no way to quell the rising panic in his chest.

Danny paces the room. They're back at the mansion; somewhere Danny never expected to be again let alone with _baby_.

"--I mean I'm 24 for crying out loud! I'm too young to have kids!"

"Plenty of people have children younger than you." Vlad says way too calmly.

"I have a plan! A life! I can't--!"

He can see himself outside of his body. He needs to stop. But he can't. He's just found out he and Vlad _accidentally_ created a child from their cores! He didn't even know that's how ghosts recreated! That ghost children just spontaneously pop up in the ghost zone after some weird equivalent of ghost sex?! What the hell?! How did he not know this? 

Vlad isn't freaking out. Why isn't he freaking out? He should be freaking out!  
And then all thoughts come to a stop.  
Why would he though? Vlad has always wanted someone by his side. The perfect partner. The perfect son. Now he has them. Danny as his queen (ew) and now the baby. Oh my god he _planned_ this! 

"You knew how ghosts recreated." Danny says softly.

Vlad sighs. There is a tired tenseness to his shoulders. Exasperation rolls off him in waves. 

"Daniel I had no idea that this would happen. The Christmas party was a--"

But Danny throws up his hands.

"You make a point to study everything about ghosts! You know everything about their physiology! Their make!" His hands are gesturing wildly. "And maybe you thought halfas were different! Perhaps nothing would come of it! But on some level you knew! You _knew_ it was a possibility!" 

Danny waits for the denial. Waits for Vlad to deliver the usual spiel about him not being a villain and Danny needs to stop viewing him in such a black and white manner.

Vlad had been impossible to read when Danny was younger. The man had absolute control over both his powers and his emotions. It was something Danny had always envied. But slowly, bit by bit, it got easier. 

Danny sees a spark of something in Vlad's eyes before the man can school it down into nothing. _There._ That's what he's looking for.

"... I didn't actually think it would happen."

"Oh my _god!"_

He was fucking right! That bastard! That absolute _asshole!_

"This is a new low for you Plasmius!" He bares his teeth at the man. "Congratulations. I honestly didn't think you could sink any lower!"

"You think I wanted this!" Vlad shouts. Having finally lost his patience. "You're practically still a child yourself!"

"I'm in college Vlad! I have an apartment and a job! I pay my own taxes! I am not a child!"

They glare at each other hatefully.

A soft coo fills the room. Danny's attention is pulled towards the crib in the corner. The baby struggles to stand up, clutching at the ghost proof bars.

Danny had learned a lot of things about ghost children in the past two hours. Apparently they aged much faster than human children. They were also stronger and required more attention. 

The baby looks at Danny with wide red eyes and his little hands reach for him. The baby feels Danny's ecto signature. It knows that Danny is his creator. His father. Danny is a father. He has a kid.

Danny reaches down to clasp the baby's hand, not even realizing he had crossed the room. The energy within the child calls to him. A faint sound that only a parent can hear.

The baby giggles. It's laughter tugs at Danny's mouth. 

"At least he inherited my cuteness." Danny says, rubbing a thumb over the baby's soft hand.

The baby opens its mouth and reveals two tiny fangs. It leans up and sinks them into Danny's hand. 

He yelps and pulls his arm back. He blinks rapidly, staring at the child now giggling at his pain. 

Vlad comes up behind him with a smirk that oddly resembled a proud smile. "And my tenacity it seems." 

"You mean your sadism." Danny sneers. 

They both look down at the babe. It blinks up at them. Smiling and laughing. Welp. They were really doing this. There are going to be parents. Danny was going to raise a kid. 

With Vlad. 

Perfect.


End file.
